contractwarsfandomcom-20200223-history
AN-94
|credits_per_repair = 350 |invuln = 650 |set = 6 |ammotype = 5.45x39mm |Magazine_capacity = 5 mags -- 30 rnds |firemodes = Fully Automatic, 2 Round Burst |accuracy = 87 |recoil = 32 |damage = 40 |firerate = 58 |mobility = 56 |reload = 51 |penetration = 30 |effective_range = }} The AN-94 is a tier 6 assault rifle. Overview The AN-94 is a unique assault rifle which possesses the ability to select the "double-fire" mode; it is the only weapon in the game other than the IZH-43 shotgun which possesses this ability. When the double-fire mode is selected, the AN-94 will release two bullets in a quick burst (per every pull of the trigger), with very little recoil. Coupled with the high accuracy of the AN-94, this effectively allows the AN-94 to compete with medium-ranged sniper rifles. When the double-fire mode isn't selected, the AN-94 still fires the first two bullets of any barrage in a double-fire burst, but if the trigger isn't released, then the AN-94 will switch to fully-automatic mode. If the trigger is released, then the AN-94 will again be able to utilize this double-fire burst. Overall, the AN-94 is an extremely potent weapon when used appropriately, largely due to its unique firing mechanics. The AN-94 possesses a relatively easy W-Task but it doesn't feature Weapon Customization yet. Repairing and permanently unbreaking the AN-94 is very expensive. These are consequences of the fact that the AN-94 is a credits-purchasable weapon. Usage When the AN-94 is set to double-fire mode, the weapon will essentially maintain full accuracy whilst still being able to fire bullets very, very quickly. Pressing the fire button repeatedly whilst the weapon is set to double-fire mode will actually use up ammunition faster than holding down the fire button in fully-automatic mode. As such, the AN-94 is one of the few weapons in the game that benefits immensely from switching away from the fully-automatic mode. Performance The AN-94 is a weapon which can function both as an assault rifle and as a medium-ranged sniper rifle. Its closest competitors include the MK14 EBR CQB and H&K 417D fully-automatic battle rifles as well as the VSS Vintorez and SVU-AS fully-automatic sniper rifles. The AN-94 is hindered by its lower effective distance than all of these weapons, though the most distinctive advantage of the AN-94 compared to all of these weapons is that it possesses the largest individual magazine size. Overall, the AN-94 is a hybrid weapon which leans more closely towards assault rifles, whereas these other hybrid weapons lean more closely towards sniper rifles. W-Task |ammotype = 5.45x39mm |Magazine_capacity = 6 mags -- 30 rnds |firemodes = Fully Automatic, 2 Round Burst |effective_range = }} To unlock the W-Task, you must achieve 100 doublekills. You will unlock a PK-AS sight. The task will drastically increase the weapon's accuracy, making long range use much easier. The sight is off center. It will shoot a little below to the right. Gallery AN94Aiming.gif|AN-94 aiming animation AN94PK-ASAiming.gif|AN-94 PK-AS aiming animation AN94Hip.gif|AN-94 hip firing AN94Shooting.gif|AN-94 shooting while aiming down sights AN94PK-ASShooting.gif|AN-94 PK-AS shooting while aiming down sights AN94Reload.gif|AN-94 reload animation AN94Switch.gif|AN-94 switch animation Trivia * AN-94 is the most expensive CR gun in Contract Wars. * Due to it's low recoil in burst you are often able to two-burst VIPs when you hit the head thrice. ** This is caused by it's high damage (40) and the headshot multiplier (x10) while the VIP only has got 1000 HP. (40*10*2*2 = 1600 damage) ** In HC mode it is even possible with only one burst if both bullets hit the head due to the HC damage multiplier (x1.7). (40*10*2*1.7 = 1360 damage) Category:Taskable Category:Not Customizable Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Set 6 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Fully-Automatic Category:Double-Fire Firing Mode Category:5.45x39mm Ammunition Category:30-round Magazine Category:Usable Sidemount Category:No Tactical Mount Category:Kalashnikov Concern Category:Russia/USSR